wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE Tusday night Nitrix Episode 4
Intro As Till I Collapse plays and the entrance happens, Domination comes on and Personification of Domination come out, and they dont look happy. Rick: DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED LAST TUESDAY, WE GOTTEN ASSUALTED BY THE SO CALLED MASKED MAN, RAPP3R SHOW YOURSELF Without Me plays as Rapp3r comes out. Rapp3r: YES, I WAS the one that did that, but YOU cost me my job, and as long as you are there, in that ring, you will lose ALL YOUR MATCHES Piper comes out Piper: Rapp3r, your already fired, so from now on, you are banned from ringside for all the matches, but dont worry, because my new team will take out these clowns Match 1 The Heartbreakers come out, The match starts with HBK in Heartbreakers corner Mulio starts out the match with Mark Henry, but he quickly tags in Samoan Syx Samoan Syx easily lifts up Mark Henry and brings him to the corner, him and Mulio hit a G6 Mulio is now the legal man and goes for the pin 1 is broken up by Rick Mark henry tags in Rick Rick throws Mulio in the corner and "Accidently" is thrown on the ref and knocks him out, as Domination slides under the ring, and grabs multiple objects (just in case you dont know, all matches ARE NO DQ, but in most matches, things can be considered as a Punishment, and the superstar will get punished by the rightful GM) When the ref gets back up, Rick tags in Ezekiel Ezekiel picks up Mulio and hits a book of Ezekiel Then Mulio gets up by grabbing the ropes and hits a springboard body splash and then "accidently takes out the ref" HBK comes in the ring and takes out Personification of Domination with multiple Superkicks Mulio goes to the corner, tags in Paul, and then Paul tags in Samoan Syx Samoan Syx launches Paul in mid air and then goes for the pin 1 2 3 Promo/ Match 2 Jenny Sweet comes out, and is shown looking sad Jenny: I may be a champion after this last PPV, but Rapp3r, is going to get fired, I mean, he has to go up against 19 other men, and it will be impossible to win it, and he was banned from all matches until then because he was already fired. I can't stand this pain. Rapp3r comes out. Rapp3r: SO your saying that, you have no hope in me come a couple weeks, I thought we were good friends Jenny: Well we are but... Rapp3r: But WHAT? I lose a single match and now I will lose every, is that how it is now? hmmmm is it, screw this, go have your stupid match Double J Jacker comes out Jacker hits a suplex at the beginning of the match Jenny then hits a DDT and follows it by a leg drop. Jenny climbs the ropes, but then looks at the ramp, sad, she tries finding Rapp3r, knowing he wont come, and then Jacker hits a neckbreaker from the top ropes, and then follows by a diving elbow drop 1 2 3 Match 3 Radio plays as the tag champs Ryder and Kennedy comes out Then Cody Rhodes and Dolph Ziggler come out Rhodes: We may be champions still for WWE, but we quit and vacate these titles, so you can take these titles, or, (looks at Ziggler) we could turn these into our titles, on this show, along with our soon tag championships. Match starts, its the first ever tag gauntlet match, its where, one person stands in the ring, whenever he goes out og the ring, his partner comes in the ring Rhodes and Ryder start off the match Ziggler starts off by looking under the ring, but is interrupted by kennedy Kennedy hits his finishing move on Ziggler, and it distracts the ref long enough for Rhodes to hit Ryder with his mask, and then he hits a Cross Rhodes, but Ryder rolls out of the ring Kennedy comes in the ring, but and dominates Rhodes, but then, it happens, Ziggler hits the sleeper, and then Kennedy is distracted long enough that Rhodes hits another cross rhodes, but then follows it up by a pin 1 2 3 WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS AND NEW TAG CHAMPIONS CODY RHODES AND DOLPH ZIGGLER MAIN EVENT As Christian, Big Show, Taker, Chris Jericho, and Miz and Truth stand in the ring, Matt Hardys music comes on Hardy: Look, as you may see, these are new people that gotten drafted from WWE to our show, and that means, that, I am drafted as well, and this match will take place to see who will be, the one, who will compete at Survivor in the Main event, in a battle royal here tonight Match starts Christian is thrown over the ropes by show, but show is thrown over the ropes and gets a Codebreaker by Jericho Christian grabs a hold of Jericho, moves in over the ropes, and hits a Killswitch so that Jericho is eliminated Miz and truth then double team on Christian, but then it gets them bhoth eliminated when Hardy gets a triple elimination by eliminating the three of them Taker goes for a chokeslam, but gets hit with a twist of fate Taker then gets thrown over the ropes, and then Hardy is the only one standing in the ring Until Batista comes out and hits a batsista bomb, and then hits another, and then another, but then lifts him up for one and tries throwing him over the ropes, but then gets hit with a twist of fate WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND GOING TO SURVIVOR PPV MATT HARDY